Nocturnal Cravings
by Severina310
Summary: A smutty Batman/Catwoman PWP featuring a rooftop ;)


I've been wanting to write a holiday story for some time now. This is what came out instead. Happy new year, I guess?

Set in the early days of Batman's career, right after Catwoman appeared on the scene.

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters (obviously.) This is a pwp story featuring sex. If you are under 18, turn back now.

^ ( ) ^ ^ ( ) ^

She's fast, but I'm faster. Legs pumping, I launch myself forward and take her down with my shoulder against her back and my arms wrapped around her waist. A textbook tackle any football player would be proud of. We tumble to the roof, concrete biting at my knees as we roll to a stop, her body trapped under mine as I pin her arms to her sides.

"Give it back," I growl as I try to ignore how warm she is, how soft. Catwoman has only been active for six months but I can't imagine this city without her. She's as much a part of it as I am.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asks, feigning innocence. She bats her lashes at me from behind her goggles.

"The flash drive. I know you were hired to steal it from Maroni."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lies. "But you're welcome to search me." She says "search" like she means "fuck." My dick jumps.

I must have relaxed my hold on her because she flips me onto my back and straddles me, her thighs clutching me tight.

"Seems to me you have bad information," she purrs, sliding her hips slowly down my body as she maneuvers her face close to mine. Surprise lights up her features when she reaches my crotch, her lips parting as she looks down at me with delight in her eyes.

"Is that for me?" she whispers, sliding down a little lower so she can feel the full length of the erection currently straining against my suit. I should be embarrassed. I'm not. I should throw her off me and regain the upper hand. I don't. Instead, I grip her hips and pull her closer. I want her to feel how god damned hard she makes me.

"Oh…" she gasps, her eyes sliding shut as I grind myself against her core. Her lips find mine and we kiss under the dark Gotham sky, her tongue pushing past my lips insistently. I continue moving against her, driving us both mad with desire.

Then I slap her ass - Not enough to hurt but hard enough to make her giggle.

"Naughty bat," she admonishes. "Kitty's going to have to punish you." I sit up and wrap my arms around her.

"Promise?" I whisper as I kiss my way down her throat. Somewhere in the distance an alarm sounds but we don't care.

"Oh yes," she breathes, her lips on mine once more. Her hand slides down between us and she's stroking me through my trunks. Her touch is electric. I suck air through my teeth and unzip her suit. To my delight she's not wearing a bra. I capture one of her pale pink nipples in my mouth and she groans, her head falling backward.

I coax her nipples into hard peaks with a practiced hand by rolling them between my thumb and index finger, nipping and licking and sucking intermittently. She's moaning softly in my ear, tiny sounds of pleasure cheering me on.

Suddenly she's naked, her glorious body pressed against mine, her hand still wrapped around my cock like a vise.

"Now. Please, I need it," she gasps before rising up and positioning herself above me. I grab her hips and hold her still, my tip resting at her slick entrance. It kills me to keep her like this when all I want is to be buried inside her.

"You want it?" I ask, studying her flushed face. Her green eyes sparkle with need as she looks at me. She's beautiful like this. She's always beautiful.

She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"I want you," she says, knowing exactly what I want to hear. I push her hips down and her tight warmth envelops me. My eyes roll back as she starts moving.

"You like that, lover?" she breathes against my lips, her hips slamming down on me. I grunt and kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip when she leans back to get a better angle. She bounces up and down, working me the way I like.

To say it's good would be and understatement. It's great. Mind blowing, even.

I know what she needs so I wrap an arm around her waist and hold her still. I thrust up into her hard and fast, my lips crushed against hers as she moans into my mouth, my thumb massaging her clit. The alarm is still blaring in the distance. It doesn't matter. All that matters is fucking her like she wants. Like we've both wanted since the moment we met.

"Oh, God…" Her nails dig into my back as her walls clench around me.

"Shit, Selina," I moan as I spill into her.

"Mmm…like that," she moans, pushing her hips against me. I almost get hard again knowing she likes the feeling of me finishing inside her.

That alarm continues to sound in the distance. Shouldn't I do something about it?

Selina kisses me deeply, her breasts against my chest. Everything about her is amazing. I tuck an errant piece of hair behind her ear and brush my thumb down her face. We lock eyes and she blushes, like she's suddenly shy. I like it. I like her.

"Bruce?" she asks. The alarm is louder. There's a knock now, too.

"You don't know my name-"

The alarm-

^ ( ) ^ ^ ( ) ^

"Master Bruce?"

My phone's alarm is insistent on the bedside table, the vibrate function sending it rattling across the lacquered wood. I'm not on a rooftop with Catwoman. I'm in my bed, my alarm blaring while Alfred calls me and knocks on the door.

A dream. It was all a dream.

"Sir?" Alfred asks as pokes his head into my room. I push the button to silence the alarm and glare blearily at the clock. 7:15 a.m. I'm usually up by seven, no alarm needed.

"Yeah," I croak. A dream. I can still feel her weight on my thighs, her breasts against my chest.

"You haven't slept through your alarm since you were a boy. Are you unwell?"

"I-" I sit up and realize that my shorts are wet. A wet dream. At my age? I almost laugh. "I guess I was more tired than I realized."

"Shall I bring breakfast?"

"No, I'll take it in the kitchen. Thank you, Alfred." The older man closes the door and I flop back against my pillows. Sex with Catwoman (a.k.a. Selina Kyle)? I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. But she's an adversary and a criminal. I couldn't…

I push everything aside, take one last moment to appreciate my dream before shutting my base desires away for another day.

"There are much worse ways to wake up," I say to the empty room, a small smile on my lips.


End file.
